Whispers In the Dark
by BTRlover1122
Summary: Campbell Saunders. A Hockey player who was driven to do one thing to end it all: Suicide. But, he was lucky and lived, but he has to recover and become himself again. Fiona Coyne: A former rich girl, who now without a roommate, has to deal with the aftermath of her loft being broken into and what happened to her that night. Fiona/Imogen, Cam/Maya. Rape, Attempted Suicide.
1. Prologue

**So guys, this a Degrassi fanfic. Fiona/Cam, but with no Romance between them. Pairings: Fiona/Imogen and Cam/Maya. And Backgrounding Eli/Clare, Conner/Jenna, Adam/Becky, Jake/Katie, Dallas/Ali, Drew/Bianca, Mo/Marisol and that's it for now. Hinted Owen/Anya and Holly J./Declan. **

**Set During Bittersweet Symphony Pt. 1 -Karma Police Pt. 1.**

**Yep, I'm just going to start writing now.**

**First Degrassi fanfic so no Flames Please.**

* * *

_Prologue:_

_Campbell Saunders:_

Cam had been pushed and driven to the edge, haunted by words. Go away from here, and don't come back.. Those words had been Zig's and worst of all, those words had been said pertaining to Maya. Cam looked up. He was sitting in the greenhouse. His mind was made up. He grabbed the razor he had with him and cut into his wrist, over the scars he had made previously Blood began running out as he cut deeper and deeper. Soon enough, he was getting weaker and his body couldn't take much more. He collapsed on the cold, hard concrete.

_Fiona Coyne:_

Fiona had just gotten home from work and as she walked through the door to her loft, a sickening crunch of broken glass could be heard. She looked down, startled and saw the glass. Fiona looked around, eyes wide and scared out of her mind. She let out a squeak in fear when she saw the window had been broken. But the squeal alerted another person inside the house, an unknown man, to her presence. He snuck out of the back room he was hiding in and grabbed Fiona from behind, holding a gun to her. "You know what this does?" He asked her, holding the gun to her chest. "Yes." Fiona squeaked, silent tears running down her face. "Do what I say and I won't have to use it." He commanded. "Yes sir." Fiona squeaked.

"Get on your knees and count to thirty." The mad barked at her. Fiona did what she was told, kneeling on the ground. "One... T-two.. Three." Fiona began counting. Her voice was shaky, as she had been crying. The man leaned down to her. "Now, cooperate and this won't hurt, much." He whispered as he began to undress her. "Help, somebody help me!" Fiona cried out. "Shut up, bitch. No one will help you now." The man yelled quietly, slapping Fiona before holding his hand over her mouth. Fiona whimpered and cried, trying to get free. But he was too strong for her. The man tied her mouth shut with a purple bandanna and tying her wrists before finally taking off her bra and panties. Fiona cried more, sobbing now, all the while trying to black out what was going to happen next.

The man slid his pants down and laid by Fiona, penetrating her. Fiona winced in pain, she was a virgin. But the man didn't care, and just continued doing what he wanted. He ejaculated into her before pulling out. He put his pants back on and grabbed his gun before untying her. Fiona was shaken and frightened and her thoughts were jumbled together. She felt like she was going to die and be left for dead.


	2. Chapter 1

**So I'm back with he first Chapter and all, and it's Wednesday, the 20th. And Yeah, Karma Police Pt. 2 will be airing Friday, so we'll See how that goes, but for now, here's the first chapter.**

**(Ok, so it's now June 12th, this took THAT Long to figure out what and how to write. Soprry, Blank Page Syndrom, Lab rats Fanfictions and Writer's block, finishiong up 8th grade year.**

**I know, excuses, excuses.**

* * *

**~Whispers In The Dark~**

**~Chapter 1~**

* * *

_~Fiona~_

After many minutes of lying on the floor, violated, Fiona manged to slowly stand to her feet, gathering her clothes as she shakily put them on. She ran to her bedroom, finding strangely mostly intact.

Fiona collapsed on the bed, sobbing as she pulled the covers around her, finding what little comfort it could bring. _How could this happen to me? Like a used up piece of gum. _She missed the three people she needed the most. Her mom, her older twin brother, Declan, her best friend, Holly J. And fourth, Imogen.

Imogen, Imogen. Her.. girlfriend. All of this, was just a jumble of reality. It didn't make sense. But, Fiona knew: It was very, very real.

* * *

_~Cam~_

Cam startled awake after a nightmare, expecting to find.. he was.. in a different place. But then, it all came to him at once. There was his mother, siblings, Maya, and the Hockey Team.

_Maya. Where's my little mama? I can't believe I did, well almost did this to her. _He knew that now he didn't, couldn't leave her. In the words of his mom, God had given his a second chance. To forgive himself, and live anew.

Cam felt a sharp pain as he tried to sit up. He opened his eyes and found himself in a room surrounded by white. IVs and wires were stuck into him, but the most Important thing was, Maya was sitting in a chair by the bed, a tear streaked face and bloodshot eyes, and his mom, his mom was next to her.

"Cam, oh sweetheart, I'm so glad you're awake."


End file.
